


Coup de Foudre

by grasslandgirl



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soft and Fluffy, drabble prompt, i love jenna hawthorne w my heart and soul!, i love you prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasslandgirl/pseuds/grasslandgirl
Summary: reposted from a tumblr propmt: #31- [i love you] in awe, the first time you realized it + Jebi--They're supposed to be going to a Christmas Party...





	Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt from the wonderful @wlwshehulk on tumblr, who singlehandedly created the jebi fandom, and you can find the original post on my tumblr, @grasslandgirl !

There was some party they were supposed to be going to. It was Christmas, they were in college, and exams had just ended; so of course there was a party they were supposed to be going to. 

Jenna and Gabi had been going out since September, which had involved the kind of drama and theatrics that only gay people can truly achieved. They had the cutest couple’s costume at Halloween, Jenna ditched her family to meet Gabi’s at Thanksgiving, and now it was Christmas. 

Jenna was a secret sappy romantic before she got together with Gabi, but it was getting harder and harder for her to be secret about it when all she wanted to do was shower her girlfriend in adoration. It made it very difficult to keep up her reputation of the stone cold ice queen. Not that Gabi had ever believed that facade, of course. 

And then there Gabi was, walking out of her dorm building to meet Jenna at her car so they could leave for whatever party they were supposed to go to. There she was, graceful in her heels, her dress soft and silky, clinging and far too long for Jenna’s tastes, but it was perfect. She was perfect, of course she was. 

“I love you,” Jenna breathed. 

Not because of what Gabi was wearing- Jenna had been blown away by Gabi’s looks on far too many occasions already. Gabi was walking down the stairs from the entrance, talking on the phone to who Jenna was sure was Sam, calling to demand that they hurry up to whatever party he and Peter had somehow arrived an hour early to- Jenna blamed Peter’s serial punctuality. Gabi was laughing and smiling at her oldest friend on the phone, joyous and comfortable. 

But when Gabi saw Jenna- leaning calculatedly casually against her car- her face lit up indescribably. She grinned in the way that Jenna had learned was always because of her, and she waved. She waved at Jenna like they hadn’t seen each other mere hours beforehand, like she was a five year old at kindergarten, like she thought Jenna wouldn’t notice Gabi when and where ever they may be. 

Gabi waved and smiled and glowed, and all of a sudden Jenna understood why the french called falling in love a strike of lightning. 

Jenna breathed out “I love you,” for the first time to a girl halfway across a parking lot. To a girl who was on the phone and who, without a doubt, could not hear her. 

Despite that, Gabi’s brow crinkled- just a little- as though she sensed more than saw or heard Jenna say something. Jenna just smiled and waved back.

There would be time to say it again-  _and again and again and again_ \- soon. 

They had all the time in the world.

(They didn’t end up going to the party.)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @grasslandgirl and I'm still open to suggestions/prompts, the og post this is from is tagged under asks so please feel free to send me a message if there are any prompts you're dying to read! (american vandal or otherwise)  
> thanks as always for reading! xoxo


End file.
